


Call Your Name | Maglor/Maedhros

by Lomaksarne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, postThangorodrim, 为什么我爬遍网路世界都找不到一篇二梅草哥哥文学最后只好自己割肉吃, 哦我后来找到别的二梅攻文学了可是完全不够啊！, 好饿啊饿啊饿啊, 是二梅草哥哥文学！！！！小心逆！！！！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: 荣耀之战后的睡前小故事
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Call Your Name | Maglor/Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 是Maglor/Maedhros pwp，斜线前后有意义，我其实吃双梅无差但是二梅左位的文它实在是没有所以我只好来割自己（并不好吃）的腿肉了  
> 我本职是个破画画的，不会写文，写出来只为自己冲，（妈的我这个水平自己都不一定冲得了）观看前请三思  
> 有安格班提及  
> （提不提似乎都没关系的）背景：时间点是荣耀之战刚结束时。众所周知隘口在荣耀之战里被攻破了，所以此时二梅在希姆凛  
> 一点设定：第一，精灵不排泄所以（）；第二，通感——联结特别强烈的精灵可以实现感官共享，条件是近距离+说出对方的名字  
> 特别鸣谢红叽老师

在第十次听到门那边辗转反侧的声音之后，玛格洛尔提着灯起身，推开了兄长卧室的门。

“睡不着吗，Nelyo？”

层层叠叠的被子动了动，露出半颗红铜色的脑袋。他的兄长闷闷地说：“嗯，这几天闲下来运动量少了，反而觉得浑身不舒服。”

玛格洛尔轻轻把灯放在床头柜上，在床边坐下，同时迈兹洛斯抖掉头上的被子，撑起上半身。他们很自然地交换了一个浅浅的吻。

“你还在工作？”唇齿分开之后，希姆凛守将朝半开的门看了一眼，随后转向自己的弟弟，“要不你先来睡吧，我去帮你把文书批改完。”

玛格洛尔摇摇头：“不用麻烦你，我——”

他的话音被突兀地掐断了。迈兹洛斯伸手扣住弟弟的后脑把他拉向自己，将他还没出口的拒绝吞入口中。玛格洛尔低低地闷哼一声，随即娴熟地迎上了兄长的动作。这是个兄弟间的吻——至少一开始是。多年前从米斯林南岸开始滋生的越界情感缠住了他们，很快，原先坐在床沿的玛格洛尔紧拥着他的兄长倒进了蓬松的被褥，把红发的精灵摁在身下。他那歌者的唇舌能唱出让鸟儿忘记飞翔的歌谣，此刻却在侵略兄长的口腔。这个激烈而粘腻的吻持续了很久，直到快要喘不上气的迈兹洛斯轻轻推了推弟弟胸口，后者才带着笑意从被他们弄得乱七八糟的布料中间起身。

“你倒是给了我灵感，Nelyo，”玛格洛尔拿大拇指指腹摩挲着迈兹洛斯胸口尚未掉落的结痂，用近乎气音的低声说，“我来帮你放松放松，怎么样？”

“你是说……”

玛格洛尔会意地笑了笑：“我不是这个意思，Nelyo。既然是帮你放松，那我怎么好意思请你动手？”他俯下身亲吻兄长的鼻尖，海浪般的黑发自肩头奔涌而下，“——这次由我来，你只需要相信我。”

弟弟鸦羽般的睫毛在咫尺之处颤动着，迈兹洛斯注视着他明亮的灰眼睛，那片铁灰色却蓦地蔓延开来，从迈兹洛斯头顶轰然倾下——理应被他跨越的糟糕记忆将他淹没，他想起了那意味着什么——舌尖的铁锈味，血肉模糊的手腕，还有那些粗暴地用他发泄的丑陋的躯体……回过神来时他发现自己蜷缩着浑身颤抖，而玛格洛尔紧紧地抱着他，用力到像害怕他从臂弯中流走一样。

“没事了，没事了，我在这里……”他黑发的兄弟用力地抚摸他绷紧的背脊，在他耳边柔声道， “对不起，Nelyo，如果会让你不舒服，我以后都不提了……”

玛格洛尔的声音是那么温柔——温柔得像一把利剑瞬间洞穿他的胸膛。迈兹洛斯能听出弟弟在极力压抑嗓音中破碎的愧疚感。这让他咬紧了牙关。

“不，没关系的。”他轻轻挣开弟弟的怀抱，伸手帮玛格洛尔把一缕垂下来的卷发拨到耳后，“我不能永远被这份恐惧困扰，如果和我一起面对它的是你，我会很高兴。”他庆幸自己的声音和平常一样冷静而坚定，“而且，我也不想每次都让你痛——你是我弟弟。”

你是我弟弟——全阿尔达很可能没有第二个精灵敢在床上说出这句话。没有比这更渎神的话语了。但费诺里安不在乎这些，他们早已将诸神的护佑抛弃，这些被褫夺者只剩下彼此。

“我是你弟弟。”玛格洛尔重复道，他的声音轻快了许多，“所以你永远可以放心地——把自己交给我。”

他跨坐在迈兹洛斯的大腿上，两人额头相抵，同时较年轻者低声哼起了歌。他们身后的门缓慢地关上并落锁，一股无形的力量充斥了整个房间，迈兹洛斯知道那是他的弟弟将这个空间里的声音封闭了。歌者瞥了一眼床头柜上的提灯，而他的兄长摇摇头：“不用调灯光，这样最好——呜……”

迈兹洛斯合眼深呼吸，左手握拳又松开。玛格洛尔已经开始在他身上磨蹭着胯部，虽然隔着一层布料，年长者还是迅速起了反应。他在呼吸彻底紊乱之前急促地说：“Kano，我这里没有油……”

“用不着。”他弟弟吻他的嘴角，“我都说了，全都交给我。”

最初的准备在沉默中进行；直到迈兹洛斯再也压抑不住自己的呻吟，玛格洛尔才从他身上移开，黑发精灵赤裸着跪在兄长双膝之间，将后者的睡袍推到腰间，滚烫的器官暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中。他们在昏暗中对视了片刻，玛格洛尔捏了捏迈兹洛斯的左手，许下了无声的诺言：我在这里。随后，他俯下身去。

弟弟灼热的舌尖碰上穴口时，迈兹洛斯险些抬起手臂捂住脸。他难为情得浑身燥热，并非因为私密之处被触碰，而是他发现，甚至在玛格洛尔还在用舌头打着圈湿润他的入口时，他就已经因为弟弟的这份服务硬到生疼。这幅场景实在是错得离谱，却又性感到了无以复加的地步——他向下瞟了一眼，看到玛格洛尔垂着眼，神色几乎可以用虔诚来形容，如果他脸前面没有挺立着兄长正渗出前液的性器的话。他弟弟已经差不多将整根舌头送入了他的体内，而他的身体几近饥渴地接受了舌肉的入侵，细微的疼痛和无比强烈的、被撑开填满的饱胀感自身下蔓延而上，迈兹洛斯能听见某种湿润的摩擦声，气泡在灼热的肉体上被碾碎的声音……

属于囚徒的记忆自黑暗中上浮，他全身一僵，左手用力绞住床单。玛格洛尔立刻伸手按住他大腿上紧绷的肌肉，一下一下地按压着，想让他放松下来。他大口地呼吸，与那份恐惧对抗，小腹在弟弟不间断的舔舐中起伏。完全由他人照料的、最为原始的幸福让他脑袋发晕，就在他觉得自己快要被痛苦和快感的交织弄散架了之时，埋在他体内的舌肉扫过了最为敏感的一点。

白光在迈兹洛斯眼前轰然炸开，黑暗尽数退去，他听见有人颤抖地、放荡地呻吟，半晌后才反应过来那是他自己。那一瞬间火烧一般的快感让红发的精灵整个身体弓了起来，长卷发在被褥上四散宛如玫瑰盛开。他能感觉到自己的甬道在刺激下一波又一波地收缩，可他自己还无法释放，他咬紧牙关，在毫无章法的呼吸中艰难地挤出几个字：“Kano，你能不能——”

玛格洛尔湿润的舌退了出来，他以一个优雅的姿势仰起头，借着月光，迈兹洛斯看见自己弟弟脸上纵横的、晶亮的液体。黑发精灵舔了舔唇角，无辜地注视自己的兄长：“能不能什么？”

迈兹洛斯被弟弟不合时宜的顽皮砸个正着，手一紧差点把床单扯烂。以往他和弟弟做爱时都是玛格洛尔做被进入的那个，所以他从来不必说那些让他脸红的话，但现在他再也忍不了了。后穴在空虚中尖叫，他拼命地调整呼吸，等到气息总算连贯了一些，抬眼看着玛格洛尔，红着脸说：“能不能——快一点进来……”

玛格洛尔笑了。他低下头吻上兄长的小腹，随即顺着迈兹洛斯的身体往上，他黑发的末端扫过迈兹洛斯全身，在每一处神经燃起燎原烈火。年长者咬住自己的拳头想堵住他引发的那些抑扬顿挫的尖叫，但年轻者用温柔却不容置疑的力道移开兄长的手，在后者湿热的战栗和呻吟中用舌头抚过他胸前的硬粒，随即抬脸对上那张天神般俊美、却又娼妓般闪烁着无法抑制的欲望的脸庞。

兄长温热的气息吐在脸上，玛格洛尔抬手抹掉脸上仍在往下流淌的液体，颤抖着用迈兹洛斯的体液润湿了自己的阴茎。随后他轻轻抬起迈兹洛斯肌肉紧实的腰，将性器对准了那处早已湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。

“我愿意为你做任何事，兄长，”歌者吻着身下之人通红的耳尖呢喃，“现在，请呼唤我的名字……”

迈兹洛斯觉得自己快要窒息了，他像溺水的人一样发着抖抓住弟弟的黑发，用尽力气挤出那个最为亲密的昵称：“Kano——”

随后，他听到了近在咫尺的回应，玛格洛尔的嗓音能令大海撕裂山川沸腾，此刻却仅仅在他耳边响起，用盛满整个世界的爱意呼唤着他。

“Nelyo，我的Nelyo……”

玛格洛尔低头咬住兄长的肩膀，下身一捅到底。一瞬间他们的感官向彼此完全敞开，迈兹洛斯仿佛看到弟弟融成奶油坍塌进自己的身体，来自性器和后穴的快感如同数十米高的巨浪当头砸下，他甚至感觉到了自己穴肉的形状，炽热的软肉贴上来将他顷刻间绞过顶峰。他什么都不记得了，只感觉自己被冲上了浩瀚星空，他毫不顾忌地在弟弟身下尖叫，一直射到完全脱力，头顶帐上绣着的八芒星都扭曲成无法辨认的形状，飘飘忽忽地朝着他的眼睛落下来。

回过神来时他也不知道过了多久，高潮的余韵仍然冲刷着身体，身下的被褥如云朵般包围着他，把他捧在分不清东南西北的高空。至少他还分得清自己的弟弟，他睁眼看见玛格洛尔正用毛巾擦掉他们身上残留的精液，眼睛里盛满了星星般闪耀的满足。

迈兹洛斯对着玛格洛尔微笑了片刻，意识到后者又套上了长袍。

“你还要回去？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

“嗯，就差几份文件了。”

希姆凛守将在弟弟起身之前抓住了他的手腕：“留在这陪我，Kano。”他又补上一句：“……这是命令。”

他用余光看见弟弟沉默了片刻，随后用最标准而高贵的姿态抬起兄长的手，在手背上落下一吻。

“好。”

玛格洛尔轻声唱起歌来，床边的灯应声而灭。


End file.
